The Chinese Zodiacs
The Chinese Zodiacs are the twelve magical guardians of Buddha's Mystical Staff, which they use to protect and maintain the eternal cycle. Each Zodiac wields the staff for an entire year, projecting their personality to those born in that year. The Zodiacs gather each Chinese New Year in the sacred garden, where they perform a ceremony to pass on the staff to the next Zodiac in line. When the staff is missing, they will stop at nothing to retrieve it, though no Zodiac may wield it unless it is their year. The Zodiacs are immortal guardians, but can be killed by evil. In this case, this death will weaken the collective until a new Zodiac is selected in their place. The Zodiacs are; Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and Pig. Power and Abilities Active Powers * Agility: The ability to magically enhance one's agility. * Force Fields: The ability to project protective force fields. The Zodiac were seen using this power only as a collective. * Power Granting: The ability to grant powers to another being. When a Zodiac dies, a new guardian is chosen in his place. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings or objects. The Zodiacs can sense the location of Buddha's Mystical Staff. * Shredding: The ability to teleport by dispersing one's molecules and reforming elsewhere. By shredding into a cloud of molecules, they could move through the air and fit through extremely small spaces such as the crack of a door. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Sacred Garden : Main article: Sacred Garden The Sacred Garden is a mythical place that rests in another realm, which can be accessed through a portal or through teleportation. The location of the garden changes every year for safety. The garden serves as a sanctuary for the Zodiacs, where they hold their ceremony each new year. Lo Pan and his family has served as guardians of the garden for generations. According to him, the garden is a magical place where questions have answers. Notes and Trivia * Prue and Melinda Halliwell, as well as Tamora and Pandora Mitchell are all a Pig, meaning they was born in a year that Pig carried the staff. * Wyatt Halliwell is a Goat, meaning he was born in a year that Goat carried the staff. * Chris Halliwell and Alex Trudeau are both a Monkey, meaning they were born in a year that Monkey carried the staff. * Charlotte and Piper Halliwell are both an Ox, meaning they were born in a year that Ox carried the staff. * Cassandra Halliwell and Paige Matthews are both a Snake, meaning they were born in a year that Snake carried the staff. * Henry Mitchell Junior and Allen Trudeau are both a Rat, meaning they were born in a year that Rat carried the staff. * Bianca Wright-Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell are both a Rabbit, meaning they were born in a year that Rabbit carried the staff. * Henry Mitchell is a Tiger, meaning he was born in a year that Tiger carried the staff. * Sebastian Whitmore is a Rooster, meaning he was born in a year that Rooster carried the staff. * Prudence Halliwell and Andy Trudeau are both a Dog, meaning they were born in a year that Dog carried the staff. * Arthur Trudeau is a Dragon, meaning he was born in a year that Dragon carried the staff. * William Landon and Zack Norton are both a Horse, meaning they were born in a year that Horse carried the staff. * According to ancient Chinese superstition, in your birth sign year, he who offend the God of Age, will have bad luck during that year. The best way to avoid bad luck during this year is by wearing something red given by an elder (relative). References # The Chinese Zodiacs - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:Collectives Category:Groups